nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
One Thousand Voices
Anastasis (Latin for "Resurrection"), or known by the Awoken as One Thousand Voices and nicknamed as "One Terrible Scream", was an ancient weapon of Darkness created by Riven, the Goddess of the Darkness, and was wielded by her chieftain, the former Korman war general and Scorn leader Yirksii who used it to resurrect dead Grimm for their Scorn army. After Yirksii was killed attempting to secure the Awoken's Blind Well, the weapon was destroyed and was later reforged by Mr. Tachibana; though its resurrection aspect was not retained. Awoken Lore Book Way out in the cosmos of time and space, a dimension existed which was ruled by a being of supernatural origin. This being is an ancient enemy of the Awoken, a technologically advanced humanoid species. In ancient times before the dawn of humanity, the Awoken encountered a weapon; one that would be feared and studied for centuries. It was known as "One Thousand Voices" due to the sounds it emitted and nicknamed "One Terrible Scream" as it made a noise so loud those within 400 meters would become deaf. Those unfortunately within 50 meters...dead. The Awoken believed it was untamed, something that just created itself...but oh were we wrong... History After creating the weapon, it was clear what she did to create it; using the most darkest and intelligent parts of her mind, Anastasis came to be. Riven then began her conquest in her dimension, resurrecting the many dead enemies she had killed whom began to serve her as undead beings, she became unstoppable until she conquered the entire dimension; at which there was no opposition. She had no equal nor enemies anymore. As the Goddess of Darkness, all of those who served her also worshiped her as one. A Goddess who watched over them. Eventually as time went on, she craved even more power, leading her to the Nexus-verse. Age of Extinction: The Blind Well After her arrival in the Nexus-verse realm Eclipse Universe in 2054, she wanted to conquer the universe as she did her dimension and continue to do so in other universes and realms she finds herself in. For three years after first learning of Riven's presence in the galaxy, the Awoken Techeuns finally discovered the weapon belonged to someone, and witnessed Riven giving it to Yirksii. They continued to monitor his movements and had to place highly advanced ear-cuffs on in order to prevent death from the sound One Thousand Voices made. After a year of first encountering Riven, Awoken Techeuns also kept an eye on Yirksii, studying him as closely as they could and watched One Thousand Voices was fed even more souls than the thousands, possibly billions already trapped within it. For two years, they watched as he grew the Scorn army for Riven. In 2056, the Scorn army were ordered to take the Dreaming City and after three months of an on-going siege against the Awoken military, Riven was able to corrupt the City with the Darkness, nearly crippling the Awoken and causing them to view themselves as a resistance movement due to their low population and resources. One year after the corruption, the Korma Empire learns of the situation and knows about the Awoken's riches in the heart of their capital, sending a large fleet and ground force to capture the City. Meanwhile Awoken general Petra Venj contacts her old friend and the Queen's sister Vessa Sov to send help and so Rose Squad travels to meet with Petra. Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:The Blind Well